This invention relates, in general, to cages of the type typically used to transport and house pets such as dogs and cats, and, in particular, to an apparatus to allow the pet to exit the cage from a remote location. The invention involves several improvements to the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,023 titled Remote Door Opener which issued Jul. 1, 2008, and which is incorporated herein by reference.
Previous models of pet cage door latches are known to be susceptible to manipulation by the pets confined within the cage. Having seen their keepers manipulate the door latch to open and shut the cage door, some pets will paw at the latch mechanisms in an effort to open the latch. The instant invention prevents such actions by the encaged pets. It also provides for wider adaptability to more enclosure designs and types, and offers a compact and efficient design that allows the use of batteries instead of AC power.